When You're Mad
by Kai no Hikari
Summary: KaRe Oneshot. Ray finds the house a mess when he gets home and goes off on Kai about it, who seems rather amused at Rei's behaviour.


**Hikari:** Konnichiwa! This is my FIRST-EVER fan-fic! I've wanted to do a KaixRei fic for so long, but I never had an idea. I still don't really have much, but I was so desperate that I just wrote whatever came to my head. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense. This fic takes place when Kai and Rei are about16, sayright after G-Revolution.In this fic they are already a couple. Oh, and this is just a quick one-shot/drabble.

**WARNING!** This is a yaoi/shounen-ai story, as in boy with boy! And no one's making you read this story, so don't complain about the yaoiness after.

**Note:** I am only familiar with the American dubbed version of Beyblade, so I apologise if I offend anyone who's seen the real thing…

For those who are unfamiliar with any terms I use…

Rei—Ray

Takao Kinomiya—Tyson Granger

Kyouju—Kenny (Chief)

Hiromi—Hilary

White Tigers—Bai Huzu

Dranzer—Suzaku

Driger—Byakko

koneko—kitten

koi--lover

**Disclaimer:** All Beyblade characters are © Aoki Takao. And although we all say we wish WE owned Beyblade…do you really think we would be able to come up with anyone as hot as Kai? Anyways, on to the fic!

* * *

**When You're Mad**

Rei entered the house the Bladebreakers were staying in. He quietly clicked the door shut, not wanting to wake his lover at three o'clock in the morning. He knew that Takao, Max, Kyouju, and Hiromi went to a sleepover with the White Tigers and the PPB All Starz and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Rei couldn't join in the party; he had to work late that Friday night. And of course Kai, being the loner that he is, would never attend a party unless he was killed and dragged there.

Kai. Just the thought of his lover's name put a smile on Rei's lips. Have you ever seen anyone more beautiful than Hiwatari Kai?

Rei removed his light spring jacket and hung it on the rack next to Kai's black leather short-sleeved one. He set his bag on the floor near the closet, removed his shoes, and walked silently to the kitchen. When he walked in he turned on the light with a flick of the switch, and he was slightly surprised at the sight that met his eyes: dirty dished piled up in the sink, empty glasses leaving sticky circles on the counter, and some empty packages of Oreos lying scattered around. Rei narrowed his eyes. Kai generally ate healthy, but he had a weakness for the black and white cream-filled cookies—a big weakness. Rei couldn't believe how messy Kai could be sometimes.

Okay, Rei had to admit, he was kind of a clean freak. He liked everything to be spotless, tidy, and put in its place. But he also understood that not everyone was as nit-picky as he was when it came to housework. But before he left, Rei had asked Kai to straighten out the bedroom, -and- make sure that the kitchen was clean. This wasn't too much to ask.

Rei sighed. His feet ached from serving customers at the restaurant so late and all he wanted to do was crash on his comfy bed upstairs next to his boyfriend—his rather messy boyfriend, mind you—and sleep for all eternity.

But he would never sleep knowing the condition of the kitchen downstairs. Sighing again, he shuffled around, putting silverware in the dishwasher and stuffing empty packages in the trash. He then sponged off the counter, had a drink of water, and headed up to the room he and Kai shared.

When he reached his bedroom, he stopped in front of the closed door. He recalled his request to Kai earlier. Kai hadn't cleaned the kitchen like he asked; would the bedroom be any better? Rei braced himself for the worst, as he tiptoed into his room, quietly closing the door behind him. It took only a second for his neko-jin eyes to adjust to the darkness so that he could examine the condition of the room.

Rei gasped at what he saw. Clothes belonging to both boys were strewn everywhere, books and CDs lay among piles of garbage. Used cups littered the night stands. The items on the dresser seemed to be flung about aimlessly. The room was a complete and utter wreck. Rei took a step closer to the queen-sized bed on which he could see the form of his sleeping lover, chest rising up and down from the heavy breathing that took place during sleep.

"Ow! Shit!" Rei looked down at what he had stepped on. His eyes widened as he made out the form of a Beyblade—a blue one.

"Dranzer!" Rei grabbed Dranzer up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, clutching his foot. Looking around the room, Rei became annoyed. How long had this been going on? Rei cleans up a mess, Kai makes a mess ten times as worse. Rei had to admit he was tired of it. He loved doing things for Kai, but he certainly wasn't going to be his maid.

Rei looked back at the irresistible body resting behind him. Rei couldn't help but to crack a smile. The tousled, dual-coloured grey/slate hair, the ivory-soft skin, the beautifully-toned body, all shining in the thin stream of moonlight that managed to escape from where the two closed curtains almost met. It was all such a beautiful sight. He hated to disrupt it.

But Rei had reached his breaking point.

"Kai?" Rei leaned over and turned on the lamp beside the bed, then shifted and shook his partner's shoulder. "Kai, wake up!"

"Hmm-mmmm," Kai mumbled, turning away from the neko-jin.

"Kai! Wake up!"

Kai rolled over and opened an eye, revealing a sparkling crimson pool that showed fatigue and confusion. "Rei? You're home? What is it?"

"Kai, look at this place. Look. At. It. It is a complete mess. Utter…pandemonium. You can't even walk through this room without tripping over something! Look. Look at this." Rei held up the hand in which he was still clutching Dranzer. "Do you see your beloved beyblade? This is what I stepped on when I came in. Not only could I have hurt my foot badly, I could have broken Dranzer into pieces! How careless can you get?"

By now Kai was sitting up in bed, staring at his boyfriend with a look that was blank save for a slight hint of surprise. Rei rambled on.

"And did you see the kitchen? Of course you did! Who else eats Oreos by the packageful when no one's around? And then has the nerve to leave the remains tossed stupidly around the kitchen?"

Rei's voice was growing shrill, as he paced back and forth in the room, overstepping various items, waving the hand that was holding Dranzer wildly in the air, as if to emphasize his annoyance. Rei stopped his rant for a second to look at the now wide-awake Kai, and saw Kai raise an eyebrow in—what was that—amusement! This really threw Rei off his rocker.

"You think this is funny Kai? You think it's –funny-? What is that you're always calling Takao again? Oh yeah, it's pig. You call him a pig. Yet I don't see him eating cookies by the bagful…well, then again….anyways, at least he doesn't leave them lying around afterwards!"

Kai spoke for the first time since Rei had arrived home, although his words were mumbled and directed at no one in particular. "That's because Kinomiya doesn't want us to know that he's a pig."

Rei took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and counted to ten. He was usually pretty calm, but Kai wasn't making this easy, and the stress of working a late shift that night was getting to him. Once he had regained his composure, he turned his gaze on the Dranzer wielder, who happened to be staring right back at him.

And smirking. Widely. And then an actual amused smile appeared on the stoic captain's face. He let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a stifled laugh and a snort.

"Kai! This isn't funny! Why on earth are you laughing?"

Kai stood up and ventured through the dump that was his room until he reached the tiger that he called his own. Kai cupped Rei's cheek in one hand, and used his other to stroke Rei's long, silky, raven hair that was coming out of its wrap. Rei noticed that Kai still had that amused twinkle in his wine-coloured orbs…but there was something else there as well.

Rei recognised the look as mischievous. Kai started planting small, soft kisses down his jaw line, smiling as he went.

"Kai, what are you doing? I'm not done yet!"

Kai smirked and shook his head. He buried his face in Rei's neck and inhaled his koneko's exotic scent of sweet spices. "You're adorable when you're angry."

Rei tried to hide the blush that was creeping up onto his tanned cheeks. "W-what?"

"You are too frikkin cute for words Rei."

Rei sighed. The feeling he was getting from Kai's licks and bites on his neck were overtaking him. Trying to remain focused, he said, "Kai, why did you leave such a mess? I'm tired of being your housekeeper."

Kai only smiled, this time a guilty glint in his eye. "Well, it's not like I wanted to make you work more Rei-koi, it's just that I knew what would happen when you got home…"

Rei pulled away from Kai a teensy bit. "So you messed up this place on purpose? Because you knew that I would clean it?" There was bewilderment in the Driger wielder's voice.

"Well, I just can't help it. You're irresistible when you're mad."

"Kai! I can't believe you!"

"Look, Rei, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, it's just that your face gets all flushed, and you get that wrinkle over your nose, and you get all huffy and yell at me…and you're gorgeous hair gets all dishevelled from your wrap, and you look hotter and hotter…" Kai's voice trailed off as he continued his trails kisses, now up to Rei's ear.

Rei was standing his ground for now, but knew he wouldn't be able to resist Kai much longer. "Kai, your 'flattery' is not going to get you our of this mess, excuse the pun, and—"

Kai cut Rei off by placing his lips directly in front of Rei's, brushing them lightly, as if dusting them with his rosy gate. Kai then pulled back and looked at Rei expectantly.

Rei sighed in defeat. "You win, Kai. You win."

Kai smiled and trapped Rei's mouth in a passionate kiss, tongues twisting over one another until Kai's took control. Kai slipped one hand under the back of Rei's Chinese tunic and used the other to sort through the blue-black locks that fell across Rei's back. Rei twisted his arm around Kai's neck and used the other to press the phoenix's body closer to his own, if that was in any way possible. The entangled lovers difficultly made their way across the room, stumbling over various items that Kai had earlier left out in the open. When they neared the bed, something tripped them, and Rei landed hard on top of Kai on the cushy but firm mattress of the bed. Kai immediately flipped them over and pulled away to look into the golden orbs of his kitten that burned with love and lust. Both boys were gasping for breath.

"You still have to clean up everything tomorrow," Rei gasped out, grinning and showing his fangs.

"Depends," Kai said huskily. "I may not have any energy left after what happens tonight."

**_The End_**

* * *

**Hikari:** Well, that's it! Sorry if it was a little OOC. Thank you if you actually read this far. Reviews are very much appreciated, but don't force yourself. If you do, please tell me if I should write more. Again, arigatou for reading! Ja'ne! nn 


End file.
